emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8020 (21st December 2017)
Plot Adam is still languishing in a cell at the police station. Meanwhile, at Butlers Farm, Cain has locked Moira in the bedroom to stop her going to the police. Liv continues to nag Aaron about Alex and is pleased to learn Aaron and Alex are going Christmas shopping later. She suggests they pop into the pub beforehand as Chas wants to meet Alex. Cain prevents Pete from speaking with Moira about work. Bob hopes Brenda will reconsider leaving after Christmas. Bernice wants to make the most of her last day with Dee Dee but she has already arranged to spend time with Gabby. Daz can see how upset Bernice is. Cathy asks Brenda if she's going to dump Bob. Bob assures the twins that he and Brenda love each other so they'll be fine. Harriet learns Cain has been spending a lot of time at the farm when she bumps into Pete in the café. Paddy and Rhona have left unenthusiastic Vanessa to schmooze sour-faced client Veronica in the pub. Chas is delighted to meet Alex. When Cain unlocks the bedroom door to bring Moira a sandwich, she attempts to force her way out but Cain manages to stop her. Chas interrogates Alex. Veronica isn't impressed to be taken to the Woolpack. Aaron wants to escape the awkward meeting so secretly phones Alex and gets him to pretend it's the hospital so they can leave. Cain panics when Harriet appears at the farm on the pretence of seeing Moira. He lies Moira is asleep. Alex suggests to Aaron that they head back to his place. Although reluctant at first, Aaron agrees. Veronica insults the Woolpack's food as well as Vanessa. Charity defends Vanessa before ordering Veronica to leave the premises. Once Veronica has stormed off, Charity asks Vanessa to meet in her in the cellar in a few minutes. Chas thinks Alex is the bee's knees until Paddy makes her aware that Alex wasn't called into work, he was making excuses to leave. All Bob wants is the opportunity to work things out with Brenda but she still wants to go ahead with the break up. Whilst Cain is distracted with Isaac, Harriet goes to take Moira a cup of tea but finds the bedroom door is locked. Cain questions what Harriet is doing. Harriet soon realises Cain has locked Moira in the bedroom, although Cain insists it's for her own good. They unlock the door but the window is open and Moira is nowhere to be seen. Cain knows she's gone to the police station and races after her, ordering Harriet to look after Isaac. Cast Regular cast *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt Guest cast *Dee Dee - Mia Gibson-Reed *Veronica - Louise Templeton *Alex Mason - Steven Flynn Locations *Hotten Police Station - Cell *Butlers Farm - Master bedroom, living room, kitchen and yard *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *The Woolpack - Bar, backroom and car park Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,420,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes